paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Emma (Elsa)
Emma is the PAW Patrol's Sheriff pup. She has destruction/light powers that she can control. She has a crush on Killion. Emma belongs to Chandlerscout on the wiki, otherwise known as ElsaPAWPatrol on DeviantART. You have to ask first before you use her! Personality Distant, yet mature, Emma is usually seen by herself most of the time, or with Flavannah and Elsa. She has destruction/light powers that she is very good at controlling. Although she helps Elsa with hers, but Emma usually ends up with having a snowball on her face, or she's buried underneath a mound of snow. Bio She lived out on the streets almost her whole life, not knowing the fate of her parents, or if she had siblings or not. She became a member of the PAW Patrol when she came across Chase and Elsa chasing after two dog criminals holding sacks of jewels. She ran in front of the criminals and used her magic to tie them up. Chase made an arrest and Elsa let Emma ride with her to the Lookout. She was shortly after made a PAW Patrol member. She usually never leaves the Lookout without Flavannah, Anna or Elsa by her side, and Fletcher, however, knows about her magic. When she met Killion, she seemed a bit skeptical of him at first, but slowly, slooooowwwwyyyy starts to develop a crush on him. Although she can controll them, her powers go out of whack when she's scared, nervous or furious. Appearance Emma is a black, white and tan Sheltie with semi-perked ears, a white muzzle with a stripe going up it and stopping between her eyes. She has tall tan "socks" with white "toes" on her front paws, the others are pure white. She has a white chest, and a tan tail tip, a golden lightning bolt mark on her left side and green eyes. She wears a jeweld yellow collar with a black badge with a police siren on it. Outfit and PupPack She has a black and outfit that looks similar to Chase's, with a silver PupPack. The tools she has are; *Tennis Ball Cannon *Hand Cuffs, perfect fit for humans and dogs *Knock-Out Gas Fanon Appearances Stories By Me These Paws Uphold the Laws! (debut) Icy Cases (episodes) Jurassic Pup What's Wrong with Elsa? Pups & the Magic Typewriter Collabs What Happened to Me? Stories By Others TBD Vehicle Her vehicle looks almost exactly like a sheriff's police cruiser with the words SHERIFF on the front and sides, but spelled backward so people can see her in their rear-view mirrors. Crush Maybe a tiny crush on Killion. Catchphraises • "Never mess with magic!" • "Sirens away!" • Uhhh, y'know what? I'm gonna go makes some tacos..." (when she sees something awkward, she usually says this) • "Haven't you guys EVER seen Snow White''?'" ''(when someone, usually Ryder, givegives her an apple) Trivia *She is the PAW Patrol's Sheriff pup and is usually partnered with either Elsa, Chase or Flavannah *She loves Xander and Phoenix to bits *She helps Anna out with making sand castles and decorating her collar and outfit with sea shells *She is inspired by Emma Swan from Once Upon a Time *She has a crush on Sarah the FBI pup's OC, Killion (no page yet) *She loves anything that has to do with crab meat, for some strange reason, and pork chops. LOVES pork chops *''HATES'' apples (any kind of apple, Granny Smith, Red, Pink Lady, you name it) *She NEVER uses her powers, so people mistake her for being normal and don't suspect it at all *She loves watching cat fails, since she thinks they're stupid *Unlike Emma Swan in season 5, this Emma will not turn evil whatsoever! Voice Young: Winnona Ryder (Elsa Van Helsing in Frankenweenie) Older: Jennifer Morrison (Emma Swan in OUAT) Gallery Category:Chandlerscout's Characters Category:Females Category:Fanon Category:Female Category:Dog Category:Dogs Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:Shelties Category:Fanon Characters